Reciprocating type fluid pumps typically use check valves built into the pump as part of the mechanism to produce flow. As normal wearing parts of the pump, these check valves require cleaning or replacement on a regular basis. Existing methods of installing cartridge-type check valves require disassembly or extensive movement of system piping in order to remove the check valves for maintenance. One exception to this requirement is a tie-bar type, check valve clamping mechanism. The tie-bar arrangements have some drawbacks such as leakage due to misalignment or due to variations in the tightening of the tie bar bolts. They also require metal components that may corrode when exposed to certain process fluids delivered by the pump.
There is a need for an improved system for removing the check valves for maintenance, cleaning, etc. that does not suffer from the drawbacks associated with tie-bar systems.